Everfree Forest
The Everfree Forest is a large forest just outside of Ponyville, considered forbidden by the residents of the town. This is because inside the Everfree, the magical rules that govern Equestria don't apply. This causes an array of effects, including unpredictable weather and animals that are hostile to ponies. The Everfree is also full of strange, magical flora and fauna and has frequently been visited in the show, either for business purposes or as a show of courage. Areas of Interest Fluttershy's Cottage Home, of course, to Fluttershy. It's odd that the most skittish of the Mane Six chose to make her home at the border of the most dangerous place in Equestria. But what can you do. A plethora of animals can be found here, many from the Everfree itself. Tenebrae (dungeon) The former home of the Princesses and hiding place of the Elements of Harmony, this ruined castle appeared only in the Season One premiere. However, brave ponies, perhaps crusading for their cutie marks in archaeology, might one day make a journey here. Lucelias's Lair and Mine (dungeon) Home to Lucelias and his family, these glittering caverns are only accessible through a single door in the side of a mountain. Inside, Cuprican has both his living quarters and his office, and the main cavern is in fact set up as a combination of playroom and waiting room. The mines he digs are beneath his main caves, and can serve as a dungeon for any adventurous ponies. Any who visit Cuprican are liable to be pulled inside and treated to Dinner. The mine is not without defenses, many built by Cuprican himself, and keyed to his magic. The most visible of these is the Riddle Door that guards the main entrance. However, scattered all around the area in and out of the entrance are the seeds of plants, seeds that will burst into bloom at his order. Willy Nelly Mountain This large mountain, with a single cave at its peak, is aptly named. It is the home of Whimsy Weatherbe, and the weather around it is ca-razy. Much like approaching Cuprican's mine will trigger the wrath of Earth, so will approaching Whimsey's mountain triiger the anger of Air. Woe betide the pegasus who seeks to fly to her cave. Borderwoods The most familiar area of the forest, this part includes the meadows and less dense undergrowth, and is the home of the more mundane creatures of the woods, such as deer, rabbits, and squirrels, both flying and treebound. The plants that grow here, while magical, are less dangerous, comprising snapdragons and tiger lilies among their more dangerous species. Deepwoods The most dangerous part of the forest, the Deepwoods is comprised of giant trees, swamps, and steep cliffs. It is here that Tenebrae rests in ruins. This part of the forest is home to mythical monsters, such as manticores and dragons, as well as various predatory plants such as Dreamshade and Wolf's Tooth. Great care must be taken when entering these woods. Moutains In the Deepwoods lie the Everrise Mountains, home of deadly quarray eels, Mountain Lions, and Giant Rocs. The Hardest part of the Everfree to reach, the spoils are worth it. The mountains glitter with ore and gems, and the plants here, such as the Silver Ivy and the Creeping Thorn, are invalauble to both doctors and collectors alike. Category:Locations